Office Drama
by shjayman
Summary: Ray loves Neela, we all know this. But what is one to do when a handsome paramedic sweeps the woman he loves off her feet? At first a GatesNeela, but ultimately Reela, because thats really how all fics should be.
1. So it Begins

**_Hi everyone, this is my first Reela fic, its been in my notebook for a year now, and I finally decided to stop being lazy and post it on ffn. This story takes place right after Tony becomes a med student, and there is no Katey in the fic world. Oh yeah, I own nothing, NBC is awesome, you get it. _**

****

"Oh my—", Neela was frozen in her tracks as she stared at the new student in front of her. Standing tall and with a knowing smirk on his face, Gates had donned a white coat and stethoscope. Gates, the paramedic who had so casually nicknamed Neela "Mayday" on her first ride-along. Gates, the man who had seen her piss drink in a bar the night before, and had punched the lights out of two men who had tried to accost Neela. He had brought her to Abby's apartment and refused to let her drown her sorrows over Michael. The paramedic had just comforted her with soothing words and calming arms. At the time Neela had been so thankful for a shoulder to lean on, but now she felt utterly humiliated at the thought of a student, her student, seeing Neela at her lowest. This was the work place, and certain things had to be kept at home.

Realizing that she had stopped mid sentence after having seen Tony, Neela continued with

"Uh, my new students! How good to see you all so bright and early!"

The look of disgust was clear on her face as Neela thought 'I did not just say that.' Shaking her head slightly, she continued to explain the steps the students would take to register themselves as hospital interns. After sending them on their way, Neela turned and walked to the board, immersing her mind in work, as per usual. For ten minutes the woman stared at the board, taking on case after case to forget about Tony, but more so to forget about Michael. 'I'm a widow in my twenties, for God's sake!' Neela thought as she sutured up a 30 year old stab victim. Surface injury, of course. Dr. Rasgotra tended to patient after patient, not caring about anyone but the people in her care, because that was the only way to get rid of the pain.

For two hours the woman worked without a break, so immersed in her work that it took her a full minute to feel the tap on her shoulder. Until it became a persistent poking, Neela hardly notice that someone was requesting her attention. Turning around, she was surprised but not very happy to see Tony Gates standing in front of her, arms crossed and looking a bit sexy. 'Did NOT just think that…stop looking at him!'

"Oh, you're here. I thought that that was some cruel hangover trick"

"Huh…I didn't realize that drinking makes you sarcastic. So that's on my list of what alcohol can make you do: be sarcastic and sing Hindi songs."

Neela grimaced, suddenly flashing back to an image of her singing a childhood favorite from a Sheikh prayer book. 'Okay, never drinking again.'

"What do you want Gates, I have patients to take care of." Neela turned around and began walking away.

"And now you have a med student to take care of", Tony chuckled when Neela whirled around to face him with a horrified look on her pretty face. "Dr. Weaver decided that each student should trail one doctor for the whole day and lucky for me, I get to keep you all for myself."

Turning a deep shade of red, Neela walked off in a huff, fully aware that Gates was on her tail, as she muttered to herself, "This day is freaking perfect", but called out to Tony, "Stay close or get left behind, I really have no time for anything today."

A minute later, Gates looked around to make sure no one was watching so that his spur of the moment plan would go smoothly. Getting into the elevator with Neela, he was happy to note that no one else was in the slow moving car. Once the doors of the elevator close and a floor was selected, Gates grabbed Neela by her shoulders and pinned the petite woman to a corner of the car.

He then decided to be very rash or more so than he had been in the last few minutes, and silenced Rasgotra's accented protests with his lips. It worked, protests were gone, and Neela went nearly limp in Tony's arms and responded to his kisses a few seconds later. She clung to his white lab coat as a flirtatious envoy turned into a heated session of, well, passion. When the two felt the halt of the car reaching its destination, they pulled apart, Neela more readily than Gates.

He leaned towards her and whispered thickly "I will always stay close to you, and I'm sure you have more time for me than you might think", and walked confidently out of the elevator as the doors opened.

She didn't see Tony punch his fist in the air and mouth "Oh My God!" In turn he didn't see her remain in the elevator corner, telling herself, "OK, no more alcohol EVER, EVER again."

**_Hope you enjoyed my first chapter and read on to see how this story turns out. Reela fans won't be disappointed. Now click the review button please, it makes starving authoresses happy. )_**


	2. Fluffy Hots

**_Hi everyone!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and messages, they feed an authoress starving for attention. This is Chapter 2 of "Office Drama". The next few chapters will be uploaded one after another, so enjoy!_**

Neela got through the rest of her day in a zombie-like state. She signed off on medical procedures that normally would have excited her, in a careless daze. Gates on the other hand seemed all too happy and far more ambitious than a first day clinical student should be. Ray noticed this, he noticed everything about Neela, and as the paramedic seemed to bug her, Ray would notice everything about him, too. Barnett saw the way Tony looked at his friend and he really didn't like it. It was over the amount that Ray could take when Gates took an order with a wink and the words "Sure thing, Mayday".

Frowning noticeably the rocker put down his chart and headed over to Neela, once Gates had removed himself from her side.

"Hey Neela" Rasgotra smiled and Ray's heart ached with just how beautiful she was.

"Hey Ray."

"Um, so I noticed that you have a new crutch named Gates?"

Nodding, Neela elaborated "Yeah Tony has to trail me for a day, and doesn't seem to know the definition of 'workplace relationship'".

Smirking at that, Ray noticed that Neela addressed her crutch by his first name: not a good sign. "Listen; if he's ever a problem, I can talk to him…persuade him to leave you alone."

Chuckling, Neela asked, "What would you do to him? He's a paramedic who fought in Desert Storm."

Barnett didn't know that, but wasn't discouraged, "Well my—my guitar is pretty heavy", which was a lame remark, but it made Neela laugh and that made Ray happy.

"Ray I wouldn't want you to kill your guitar over some horny med student who cant keep his hands off me." Neela patted her friend on the shoulder and walked away.

Ray smirked but then immediately frowned "He can't keep his hands of you?!"

**_Press that review button...wooo...you know you want to..._**


	3. Caught

For the next two days all was well at County General Hospital. There was a relatively small fatality rate, no rape cases, and Tony didn't accost Neela in an elevators. But that last little statistic didn't please the girl at all. As much as Neela kept telling herself that she despised basically getting jumped on, so much of her missed getting touched. Neela became celibate after her husband died; refusing anyone who came hear her in the many bars she escaped to. The one time she was caught in a passionate moment since Michael died, it was a spur of the moment thing, and Neela ached for it once again.

As if the Fates had foreseen it the day that Dr. Rasgotra ended up in an elevator once again with her student, was the day her sexual frustration was at its peak. The minute the elevator door closed and the floor was chose Neela rushed at Tony and pushed him against the car wall. Gates was a bit confused, but at the same time completely turned on by his little Mayday's take-charge attitude. The man wrapped his arms around Neela's waist and pulled her closer, then turned so that she was against the wall.

By this time the two were well into a make-out session and didn't realize that the car had reached its floor. Tony had his hands sliding up Neela's shirt when the doors opened, which was finally when they heard the elevator bell ding and the two broke apart. Which was when Rasgotra saw Ray standing in the doorway alone, and locked eyes with him. Then woman couldn't describe the look on her ex-roomies face. The only thing that she could make out was hurt.


	4. Point of No Return

Ray had walked away from the elevator as quickly as possible. Walked away from Gates and Neela. Walked away from what he had just seen the two of them doing. 'I can't believe she was doing that….with him…just after her husband died!' Ray was fuming and refused to look anyone in the eye until after he got into the locker room. Thankfully there was no one around to see him punch his locker. Hard. Screwing his eyes up in pain, the man began shaking his hand out and muttering curses under his breath.

"Ray?" He turned around to see Neela cautiously standing in the locker room doorway.

"Shouldn't you be off in some corner with Gates?"

Sighing, Neela dragged out "Ray…" and was answered with a slight outburst.

"Neela, what are you doing with _him_? Have you forgotten about Michael, your freaking husband?! When I wanted to help you, you said no, but I guess you didn't want any emotional comfort, you just wanted to get laid—"

The slap came before Ray could even register what was going on. He looked into Neela's eyes and saw tears. "Don't you dare act so righteous, Ray. You're the one who tried to kiss me when my husband was still alive. And what the hell is wrong with you, I haven't stopped thinking about Michael…"

She couldn't go on any further, it hurt too much. Neela began crying, slightly at first, but then violent sobs racked her body, Ray was still shocked from the slap and just stood there, watching his friend cry. She began asking herself why she was crying, but then answered that Ray brought up her pain again, and it was almost too much to bear.

Looking up, she stared at Barnett with fire in her eyes and muttered "I hate you." Neela ran out before Ray could say anything.


	5. Regret

Neela came storming out of the locker room, tears running down her face. People questioned her, asking what was wrong, but she ignored them all, especially Ray, who tried to call her name a few times, then stopped. Running out of the ER doors, Neela let Jerry assume that she had unofficially taken the day off. The second the woman left the hospital, she let out loud, hysterical sobs. Neela ran as fast as possible to the train station and was only stopped when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and turned her around.

Gates had come running after Neela and when he finally caught her, he held her in a gesture of comfort. Rasgotra sobbed heavily into Tony's chest and the two stood there in their white coats, arms wrapped around each other, in the middle of a busy Chicago sidewalk. Meanwhile Ray had gone back to the locker room after having unsuccessfully called out to Neela. He didn't want her to have to go home alone in such an emotional state, especially an emotional state that he caused.

'What the hell kinda idiot am I? Don't bring up her dead husband! It's not her fault that Gates is attracted to her! Hell, who can blame him? It's Neela for crying out loud.'

Ray groaned in frustration and sat down on the lounge sofa. Tears came to his eyes as he put his head in his hands and cried softly.


	6. Helping

Tony had once again helped Neela in a time of need and taken her home to calm down. Walking her into Abby's apartment, the man led his friend to the couch and sat her down.

"Alright you stay right there", Gates was about to get up and get a glass of water, but he was pulled down by the lapels of his lab coat.

Neela buried her face in his chest, begging "Please don't go Tony. I just…I don't know, but you make me feel better."

This made Gates smile a little, but he couldn't help feel happy and guilty at the same time. Happy because he was sitting with Neela in his arms, and guilty because he was enjoying the feeling. Clearly it was not a time to even think about making a move on her, but Neela thought very differently. As she looked up, Tony could se something in Rasgotra's eyes that hadn't been there moments before. Lust. Fire. Want. Quickly before she lost her nerve, the woman kissed Gates, long and passionately.

Breaking it off, Tony asked, "Neela is this really healthy? Are you sure you want to do this?" 'Oh God, please say yes' he thought.

Staring deep into his eyes, Rasgotra stated, "You make me feel better. This whole thing makes me feel better. It feels right."

And with that she proceeded to kiss him on the lips once again. Tony found that she was right, everything did feel better, and it certainly felt right. Neela assisted the man off with his lab coat after removing her own, and then trailed kisses from Gates's neck down to his collarbone. It all felt too good for the man to object, but he got a little worried when Neela began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Um, Neela, don't you thi—think we're going a bit too fast? We haven't even been on a date."

Sitting up straight, Rasgotra looked her partner square in the face and confessed, "Tony I haven't had sex in two months. I've pushed everyone away who even thinks to come near me, but today I need this. Right now, I need you."

Within a few seconds the man understood what was being asked of him. Could he help fill an enormous void in Neela's life? In her heart? 'I don't know, but I'll try.' His attraction spoke up before his conscience could. The decision was made as Gates's body overruled his mind. Pulling Neela closer to him, Tony kissed her with as much love, lust, want, need, anything as he could summon.


	7. Better

Waking up, Neela could feel that something was different. For the first time in months, she awoke without a heavy weight on her chest. She could breathe freely!

'Why am I feeling so much better?' the woman got up and looked around, then saw the cause of her sudden relief.

'Oh. Him. That.' Neela saw that she was lying on top of Tony, and her head had just been on the man's chest.

'Hmm. He has a comfy chest.' Rasgotra thought as she watched Gates wake up.

"Mmm…good morning Mayday. You slept well?"

Smiling, Neela nodded and began tracing the scar on his torso. "Where did you get this?"

Tony smirked and reached out to caress Neela's cheek. "Don't you remember? You had to push etomidate when that plane crashed. Without a lot of warning, thank you very much."

The woman's smile grew as she remembered a time without as much sadness and grief in her life.

"Hey I haven't seen you smile like that in all the time I've known you."

Neela realized that it had been some time since she had smiled, really smiled. Suddenly she realized the reason, "Yeah…I guess you just have a good effect on me."

Holding onto Rasgotra's waist, Tony rolled over so that she was lying on the couch and he was on top of her. "I'm glad to hear that, but I think there's been a bit too much talking, don't you?"

Giggling slightly, Neela nodded and responded as Gates leaned in for another kiss and an inevitable repeat performance.


	8. Secrets

Ray had been pacing the floors of the ER for hours, waiting for Neela to walk through those sliding doors. She wasn't supposed to be there for another ten minutes, but ever since yesterday the man wanted to see Rasgotra and apologize over and over.

'I should never have said any of that. I am such an idiot.'

If Ray could take it all back, he would. He definitely would. But since the cruel words had already been said, Barnett could only apologize. A lot. Hearing Neela's laughter, the man thought that he was imagining things, as his ex-roomie hadn't laughed like that in months. But when the laughter reached his ears a second time, Ray turned around to see Neela walking into the ER. Unfortunately she wasn't alone. Oh no, that would have been too perfect. Gates had his arm slung casually around the woman's shoulders, and when they had to go in different directions, he leaned in to kiss Neela on the mouth. Ray suddenly felt a bit hollow, and very helpless. He should have gone after his friend yesterday; he should have tried to make everything better. If he had, then she never would have been with…that.

Right then Barnett wanted to be alone more than anything, to think things through. But he knew that if he didn't make up with Neela, then he would be completely incapable of functioning for the whole day. Running after his friend, Ray waited until they were both safely in the locker room before he called out "Neela".

She turned around surprised, not realizing that Barnett was there, "Oh. Ray. Hi."

Once up close Ray was able to get a better look at the woman. Her hair was slightly mussed up and her shirt looked to be buttoned incorrectly.

Cocking his head, he stated, "You're all ruffled up."

Neela looked at herself in the mirror and nonchalantly remarked, "Oh yeah, I was in a bit of a hurry this morning."

The truth was, Gates had insisted on taking a taxi to work, and had also insisted on fooling around in its back seat. Neela just didn't want Ray to know such personal information. But he wasn't stupid, the man saw right through his ex-roommate's lies, lies that he had used before.

Barnett, instead of accusing her of fibbing, gave a dejected "Oh." Neela fixed herself in front of the mirror, quickly unbuttoning and rebuttoning her shirt. Before she could full button up her top though, Ray caught a glimpse of her body and his breath hitched. She was just as perfect as he had always imaging. And Ray had imagined her body too very much.

Neela had adjusted herself all too quickly and the man was forced into reality. "Uh…um…um Neela, I just wanted to saw sorry about yesterday, it was all completely uncalled for. Just…just forget that I ever said any of that."

Ray had a longer apology in mind, with several 'I love you's in it, but Neela cut him off before he could continue.

"Ray, it's all right. I actually should just tell you now, Tony and I are involved. No more secrets, ok?"

The man couldn't believe his ears, but was at least happy that he wasn't getting the cold shoulder. There was one more thing he had to say though.

"I am so sorry for bringing up Michael. That was about the bitchiest move I could have made."

Silence. Then Neela held Ray's arm and said "Ray. Trust me, it's ok. Now promise me, no more secrets, ok?"

Smiling slightly, Barnett nodded in confirmation. He received a grin in return, "Great, but I need to get to work. I'll see you later."

Thoughts whirled around in Ray's head, but only one surfaced consistently, 'No, I just have one more secret.'


	9. Destiny

Giggling. That's all Ray could hear. Giggling. Barnett was out for a coffee run when he saw Tony and Neela on line for the cashier. It was painful to watch the two of them together, knowing that they…did stuff. But getting a free peep show was excruciating. Ray wanted to be the person who was kissing Neela's neck and had a protective hold around her waist.

'I really don't need this right now. God, this hurts', he thought and then turned to leave the deli. But apparently fate didn't believe in smiling down on Ray.

"Oh, Ray, hi!!"

Rolling his eyes and cursing the universe, the punk rocker turned around and faked a surprised, "Hey Neela! Gates."

Clearing his throat Tony asked "Ray…is it? Yeah Mayday was telling me all about you frat-style roomie situation. Sounded like fun."

Barnett tried hard not to, but he smiled in spite of himself upon remembering the times with Neela. "Ah, I'm sure that you two will have some wild and crazy times soon. Then our Roomie days'll be nothing compared to that."

Looking Ray straight in the eyes and laughing, which in his opinion made Neela look too beautiful she said, "Well that's just not possible. Nothing will ever beat our horror movie fest."

Recalling a previous conversation he had had with his colleague, Ray effortlessly joked, "It was just the devil ones. Remember, I'm too scared to watch them alone."

Neela sighed dramatically and asked, "Now why does that not surprise me?"

For the first time in a week Barnett laughed, which was surprisingly more of a stress relieve than he had earlier thought.

Tony watched the goings on in amused observance. While he had never been a romantic before, Gates couldn't deny the love between Neela and Ray. Normally the med-student would've been pissed off by some other guy flirting with his girlfriend, but there was such a bond between those two- what was it, 'roomies'.

Plus, being the guy that he was, Tony was 75 in this relationship for the sex. The other 25 was out of a need to help a friend through tough times. With that reason, that other 25, came the understanding that he was just a stepping stone for Neela, and aide to help her find that special someone.

Gates could not, and would not get in the way of what seemed like fate. Tony made a decision at that moment, amidst the joking and banters of the Roomies. He would formally bow down to Ray, just for the sake of chivalry.

But God help him, the paramedic would do his best to get those two love challenged people together. They just couldn't find out that Tony had anything to do with the match-making….or they'd kill him.


	10. Oh

Five days passed since Ray had last seen Tony and Neela together. While he was all too happy not to hear any…giggling, the doctor was scared that the more he didn't see the couple, the more likely they were off somewhere…doing stuff.

But no, thank goodness, Barnett saw Neela at the board, alone. The man took a moment, as he had far too many times, to examine his ex-roommate.

Rasgotra studied the board assignments with her characteristic focus, but a weight that had dwarfed her and smothered her happiness for so long was visibly gone. Neela actually looked…at ease.

'As much as I want to be the one who can make her happy, if Tony Gates can make her look like that, I'm OK. As long as Neela's content. God, all this emotion. That's why I was in a band. Tortured artist and all.'

Shaking his head, Ray continued to evaluate his colleague from afar.

"You know, it's not polite to stare."

Startled, Barnett jumped and quickly turned around to see Abby. He regrettably let out a barely audible, "Eh?" which wrung out a laugh from the new mother.

"Oh come on, I wont tell."

Ray was visibly relieved to find a confidante decided to milk it for all it was worth. "So, shouldn't Tony be hanging onto her right now?"

Abby knew she was being Ray's inside person on Neela's private life, and decided to put the poor boy out of his misery.

"Didn't you hear? They broke up almost a week ago. Neela saw him as sort of a healing factor and frankly Gates was okay with that."

A whirlwind of emotions passed through Ray at that moment but all that escaped him was "Oh?"

Abby couldn't believe it. She just couldn't! Here she had given the poor kid an opening, a chance to go for Neela because really, the whole damn ER knew that Ray heart Neela and most probably vice versa. Somebody had to take the first step!

Sighing loudly, Abby walked away before she could smack Ray, and discreetly gave Tony, who was hiding behind the gauze bandage shelf, a slight wink to let him know that Phase I of operation "Reela" was complete.

Barnett only wondered where Abby had gone for a moment before returning to Neela-staring. Yes, the activity had a name, Ray did it so often.

'I wanna know what she's thinking.


	11. Thinking

'I wanna know what he's thinking', wondered Neela. She knew Ray was staring at her but couldn't for the life of her figure out what he was thinking whilst leering. Well the woman had a slight suspicion, actually it was more of a ridiculous idea placed in her head by none other than Tony Gates.

_Flashback_

"_So it's okay that we're just friends?" Neela felt guilty but she just had to know. _

"_Of course it is. Remember, this was mutually ended. Plus I had my own benefits." Tony managed to slightly restrain his Cheshire cat smile. _

_Neela had to laugh, "You're such a pervert."_

"_Hey, hey. I'm a pervert with a heart of gold. Because you know what? I'm gonna do something for you that will change your life." _

"_What, are you going to show me the way of Jesus?"_

"_No, I'm going to point something out to you that should be pretty obvious but for some reason, it's not."_

"_And that is….?"_

"_That you are that Ray Barnett kid should be together."_

_Neela stayed frozen in place with a 'What???' expression on her face. _

"_Okay now before you hit me, let me explain. Y-you and that guy have been friends, roomies, acquaintances, whatever, for the longest time."_

"_From what I've see, he knows everything about you and you about him. I'm not much into destiny, but I think you two are soul mates. Just think about that."_

_Neela was too shocked to giggle at Tony's use of the word 'destiny', and when he walked out of the room, she did just what Tony had instructed, and started to think. _

_End of Flashback_

Neela couldn't stop looking at Ray, giving in to the temptation of occasional glances. 'What is he thinking?'

The Indian woman was interrupted mid thought by Luka walking through the front desk area, loudly ordering,

"I need two people to go through the documented release archives. Look for any an all cases involving a white woman, born 1972, with broken bones and signs of domestic abuse. She's in danger and think we can help. Ray, Neela, look in the archived filing room and don't come out until you've gotten all cases from 2003 to now."

"Wha—but…" Neela mouthed, trying to form words.

"Dr. Kovac, I really don't think…" Ray tried to get out.

Not letting a word pass, Luka yelled, "Go!" and left the floor.

As Neela and Ray reluctantly made their way to the archived filing room, Luka Kovac watched from behind a corner and asked Abby, "Was I too tough on them?"

"No, they need a good push in the right direction."

"I wonder what they'll say when they figure out there's no case."

"Whatever they say, blame it on Tony Gates."


	12. Electric

Ray and Neela opened the door to the archived filing room and inspected what would be their home for the next few hours. The place was dark and dusty, with a grimy light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"It looks…" Ray started.

"Dingy…" Neela finished.

"Well I was gonna say, 'like a shit house', but dingy works too."

Laughing, Neela said, "Come on Ray, let's get this done."

The two made their way into the 'dingy' room just as the door 'mysteriously closed behind them. Ray thought he heard Abby's laughter, but he shook it off and made to open the door.

"No Ray. Leave it like that."

Barnett froze and Neela's words, but wouldn't let himself read too much into them: it hurt too damn much to hope.

"Alright then. It stays closed. What did Kovac say we had to look for?"

"Um…white woman, DOB 1972, signs of domestic abuse."

"Right. We didn't get a name, did we?"

"Actually…no."

"Great. Don't you love being on the lower rung of the hospital ladder?"

"Oh yeah. Let's just get this done with. The sooner we start, the sooner we can go yell at some interns for fun."

"Ok deal. You start on this side and I'll get the cabinets by the window."

Ray had to make his way past Neela to get to the window and in doing so, brushed past the woman slightly. Without warning, both doctors felt a shock, a tingling wave of electricity go through their bodies. Ray had always felt that way around Neela, but for the fist time Neela enjoyed the exhilarating rush of one in love.

"Oh…God" she whispered.

"What was that Neela? Did you say something?"

"N-no…"

Ray shrugged and began looking through files. But Neela was not the patient type.

"Wait Ray. I need to talk to you."

"Alright, shoot."

"Okay, this is sort of a long winded explanation."

Ray waited, listening.

"When I began seeing Gates, I really needed someone…material. I wasn't in the correct state of mind to be with someone both physically and emotionally."

"Tony helped me. I can honestly say that I'm better now, concerning Michael, concerning…everything."

"But getting back to my point, the night that we broke it off….mutually, I might add, Tony told me something that I'm not sure is true, anymore. Something about you…and us. At first I wasn't sure about how to react to what Tony told me. But after some time, and a lot of thinking, I've realize that I want what he said to be true."

"So…I just wanted to say…"

"I love you, Neela."


	13. Finally!

Neela stood with her mouth agape, at the same time half-smiling.

"Ray, I—"

"No, Neela, my turn. For months I've wanted to say this, but I never got the chance. Then Michael died, and what kinda bastard would I be if I sprang my emotions on you while you were mourning?"

"I gave you time, but of course along came Tony Gates. It hurt _so much_ to see you with him. Again, chance to dramatically reveal feelings: gone."

"So here I am, telling you that I love you, in a shit house of a filing room."

Neela looked at Ray for a few seconds. Then she grabbed the lapels of his lab coat and brought his lips down to meet hers. If Neela thought that that slight touch was electric, the kiss would have to be a lightning storm. That was the kiss to end all kisses. Several minutes later, or hours maybe, the two broke apart.

Neela was left whispering, "Uhm….wow."

Ray laughed and pulled Neela in for a hug.

"You, mister, have got to stop interrupting a girl when she speaks."

"Yeah but I'd say me interrupting you turned out pretty good."

"True."

And the two proceeded to share more kisses to end all kisses.

An hour after they were sent in, Ray and Neela emerged from the filing room. Ray's jacket was tousled and his hair was severely ruffled up. Neela's hair was also out of place and the top buttons of her shirt were undone.

"Any luck finding those files?" Abby asked as soon as the two came out.

Jumping slightly, Neela replied, "Uhm, no actually. There were no cases of abuse under the same patient name, fitting the description Luka gave us, from 2003 to 2007."

Taking in Neela and Ray's tousled appearances, Abby remarked, "That's great!" and walked away.

"She's weird." Neela whispered to Ray.

"Yeah, I think she's just waiting for this." And Barnett dipped his girl romantically, kissing her for the whole ER to see.

After they broke apart, choruses of "Finally!" and "It's about time", could be heard throughout the floor.

Ray hugged Neela and kissing her cheek, whispered, "You're telling me."

THE END

**_Thank you for reading "Office Drama" this is my first fanfiction that I actually put a lot of thought into completing. I may put up a sequel, so please review to tell me what you think! _**


End file.
